Wine Solves Everything
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: Serena and Connie share their emotions over a glass too many.


**One-shot based on Serena's reference to Connie in Holby City's last episode.**

 **'Serena: [About Connie]Just a little warning, she doesn't really do…girly chats…'**

Serena poured another glass of wine, emptying the bottle. She watched Connie place the bottle in a neat line next to the first three.

"Stop being so precise. It's making me edgy." Serena lent across and knocked over the wine bottles with one stroke. The two women burst into fits if laughter. From their position on the floor of Serena's office on AAU they weren't spotted by any of the night staff on the quiet ward.

"So what brought over here anyway?" Serena inquired tipsily.

"I received calling from our illustrious leader." Connie pointed upwards.

"What did the BFG want this time?"

Connie broke down into more giggles.

"BFG?"

"Big Friendly Giant. Used to read Roald Dahl with Eleanor when she was little." Serena shook her head smirking.

"Oh just something about 're-focusing' after my trip to Romania and 're-strategising in terms of my management style' whatever that bullshit means." Connie made a face.

Serena just laughed. "Not a bad impression."

"So how is it being back after Romania?"

Connie looked down and sighed heavily, the wine glass nearly slipping out if her grasp. "Difficult. I mean I love the job, the ED is the first place I've felt like I really belonged for a long time. But everyone stares at me, since Romania, Charlie looks right through me and I know he can see Alex and all the things that went wrong."

Serena rubbed Connie's shoulder.

"He just needs time. Nearly losing Louis, coming so close to losing your child like that well..." Tears formed in Connie's eyes. Serena paused and smiled weakly. "You kind of know how that feels."

Connie nodded slowly.

"Connie. Look at me darling. It'll be okay you know. With Grace. It really will. She's so much like her mother. Strong, ambitious, and beautiful."

Connie looked up at Serena and smiled. Serena pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"And you know I'm always here with a bottle of cheap nasty plonk to make you feel better." Serena waved one of the empty bottles over her head. Connie chuckled.

"Enough of me. What's new here then?"

Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Big egos, boring board meetings and dealing with Hanssen everyday."

Connie smirked suggestively.

"Well I've been in a few of those board meetings myself and I don't think you have to worry about Hanssen."

Serena just raised an eyebrow.

"Come off it Serena. It's obvious to anyone looking that he's interested."

Serena nearly choked on her mouthful of wine.

"Interested...in me?"

Connie grinned. "He stares at you like you're a cheeseburger and he hasn't eaten in a week."

Connie laughed out loud at the horrified look on Serena's face.

"Bloody hell."

"And you two do have quite heated arguments often ... alone in his office. Trust me I know, I've been walking down the corridor hearing you two tear shreds out if each other."

Serena just pursed her lips.

"He's not the kind of man who doesn't get what he wants in the end..." Connie smirked.

Serena looked defiant.

"Well he'll have to go through me first."

"I think that's the idea..."

Both women laughed out loud. Serena wiped her eyes.

"What about you then? Anyone on the radar at the moment?"

"In the ED? Not really."

"Hmm what about that Junior. Caleb Knight? He wasn't bad looking last time I saw him."

Connie scoffed.

"A junior?"

"Didn't have you down for professional snobbery." Serena teased.

Connie smirked. "He tries it on about every other day anyway. Wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction."

Serena paused, a dangerous smile spread across her face.

"Oh yes so a little birdy told me that you and a certain staff nurse have quite explosive arguments in the ED?"

Connie's eyes narrowed. "Which 'little birdy' would this be?"

"Now that would be telling.."

"Rita Freeman. She seemed to be out to undermine me at every turn. But...things have changed."

Serena raised an eyebrow. She lent over to Connie and whispered into her ear.

"Sexual tension."

Connie looked unimpressed. "I don't think so..."

Serena got up off the floor and collected up the wine bottles for the bin.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. We both know there's only one way out of that situation."

Connie blushed.

Serena offered a hand and pulled Connie up. Connie reached for her discarded shoes and put them back on.

"This was fun. You should pay AAU a visit more often."

Connie grinned and turned to leave.

"And Connie?"

"Hmm?"

"If you need someone...well you know where I am."

Connie smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Oh and good luck in that early morning board meeting tomorrow with Hanssen. Try and not to give him too much to lose sleep over eh?"

Connie winked leaving Serena giggling in the office.

Connie let her mind flow over the conversation they had as she made her way back to the ED to get her bag and coat from her office.

She didn't know quite how she felt about Rita...it couldn't be could it?


End file.
